


Goodbye Frosty

by Helplessdreamer



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Caitlin x Harrison, F/M, Frost & Nash, Frost x Nash, Snowells, Snowells Week 2020, Tumblr: snowellsweek, frostnash, frostwells, snowellsweek2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:21:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24878356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Helplessdreamer/pseuds/Helplessdreamer
Summary: "I know I can't have you right now, or a week from now, or a month or maybe even a year from now. I know that eventually, however, you will be mine and I will be yours and that is enough."
Relationships: Caitlin Snow & Earth-2 Harrison "Harry" Wells, Caitlin Snow & Harrison Wells, Caitlin Snow/Earth-2 Harrison "Harry" Wells, Killer Frost & Harrison "Nash" Wells, Killer Frost & Nash Wells, Killer Frost/Harrison "Nash" Wells
Comments: 4
Kudos: 17
Collections: We're A Team Right?





	Goodbye Frosty

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thedaysofmiss](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedaysofmiss/gifts).



> Snowellsweek2020, Day 7: Free theme day
> 
> Thedaysofmiss, I know how long you've been waiting, so I hope you will like it :)

She was always a light sleeper – one of a few things she and Caitlin have in common. So when the first sun rays shone through the windows that weren’t protected with a curtains, Frost was awake. Yet, today something felt different, in every possible way.

She kept her eyes closed and smiled at the thought of the day before. He really came for her, and even more important, he stayed for her. Just when her anxiety almost swallowed her, he appeared out of nowhere with his pretty smile and nice words for her and saved everything. Honestly, in a way, Nash saved her.

And now, she was laying on his chest as the sun started raising after the wonderful evening and night they shared. She wanted to laugh at herself for being so blind all this time. He was right in front of her, but she ignored all the clues that both her heart and her brain were sending her. She ignored it so hard, that she didn’t even notice that he wasn’t unaffected by her either.

Somehow, she knew Caitlin felt it a long time ago, but she didn’t want to say anything, probably because she wanted Frost to discover by herself that she’s actually falling in love. And she was grateful for that, because this was another step that she had to make on her own, and without a doubt, it was the best one.

Also, Frost knew that she and Caity will have a long, weird talk full of teasing later because now she retrieved completely to give them real privacy they deserve.

Speaking of the steps she has to make on her own, this one wasn’t bad either, because waking up in the arms of the man loves was equally satisfying like everything from the day and night before.

Slowly lifting her head up and opening her eyes to look at him, she bit her lip. Correction, waking up in the arms of an incredibly handsome man she loves was very satisfying, because boy, morning sun looks so good on him.

Without opening his eyes, Nash spoke and slightly startled her, when his voice caused small vibration under her palm on his chest and then it reached her ears.

“I literally can feel you staring.” His face was serious, but she didn’t let that fool her.

“What, you can stare too if you want.” And like she thought, a smile spread across his face and then he slowly peeked to look at her.

“Hello.” He said still smiling, clearly enjoying that everything wasn’t just a dream, that she is indeed here, next to him. He reached out his hand and gently brushed over her face and then moved it lower and slid it down her neck, gently ghosting over the patch that was still covering her wound. 

Frost was quiet, not wanting to interrupt him because she definitely enjoyed his little ministrations and she closed her eyes when his fingers made contact with her breast and just a few seconds later he was teasing her navel.

“You are so beautiful.” He said like hypnotized, like he didn’t even realize she can hear him, and when her eyes met his, he almost blushed, because not only that he was staring like she was teasing him to do, he was seriously stupefied from looking at her flawless body and face.

“Aww, that sounds awfully romantic, don’t tell me you became a sap?” she teased him but she couldn’t deny how much she loved hearing him say that to her.

“Nah, I think stupid love potion is still in my blood.” Nash tried, but his face broke into a grin one more time and he leaned down to kiss her.

What he thought will be a simple good morning kiss, quickly escalated to another makeout session that was becoming hotter and hotter with every passing second. And good, because the need he had for her was too strong.

Frost could agree, she wanted this man more than she thought it’s possible, and she wasted no time when she moved the covers aside and climbed on top of him. She discovered with great satisfaction that he is hard and so ready for her. Good, because she is ready too.

He was still when she reached down to guide him inside of her while they were still kissing, her hair falling over his shoulders and chest.

The night before he was pleasantly surprised with getting actual proof that she isn’t cold in any way but actually heavenly hot and tight, that it was a real struggle to keep it together when he felt her around him.

Sinking down on him, Frost paused, pressing her forehead against his and a few seconds later she straightened and started moving slowly. He did nothing except placing his hands on her hips to slowly guide her movements, other than that he let all the control to her.

When she suggested moving from the couch to the bed last night, he was skeptical at first. He didn’t want to hurt her in any possible way, and he was way too afraid of her wound getting worse. Still, when she looked at him with those big brown eyes full of actual need, not only lust, just like he felt too, and said that she is more than sure, he couldn’t fight it anymore.

They spent the night making love, cuddling, eating more ice cream, laughing, and making love again before they fell asleep a little before the dawn. Completely exhausted, tangled in sheets and each other, and feeling careless and happy.

The pace she set was tantalizingly slow and so so good, and Nash enjoyed the sight of her on top of him, as she was biting her lower lip with her eyes closed and small whimpers escaping her.

He wondered how he got so lucky, that this amazing woman gave him the chance and with that all of her, and he with pleasure gave all of him to her.

The feeling of her hot and tight around him made it almost impossible to hold on, but he would be damn if he doesn’t get her there first. and that’s when she started speeding her movements and suddenly her eyes flashed white. But it wasn’t her powers like he thought, it’s just a mix of so many emotions and feelings, and she stumbled over words she wanted to say.

“I need, Nash, I…” but he could understand her without a problem, and slowly sitting up he put one arm around her, burying his face in her neck. And that was exactly what she needed, to have him as close as possible, to feel his breath in her neck, his heart beating against her own. His other hand reached between them, to where they were connected, and that was it for Frost, she gripped his hair tightly before she felt her whole body tingle and she fell apart around him.

What came next is Nash actually thrusting up few more times, before he was there with her too. Her eyes were brown again and full of life.

Slowly moving his face from the crook of her neck, he slid his mouth over her cheek before he stopped against hers kissing her slowly. 

“Good morning.” He said with a big tired grin on his face, and she returned one of her own, before he laid back down again, pulling her with him.

“We didn’t even wake up and I want to go back to sleep already.” Frost let out a small groan as she carefully rolled onto her side of the bed. She glanced at the clock on her nightstand and saw that it’s a little past 6 am.

“We should get ready soon, Cecile and Allegra said they will come around 9 to help me pack.” She could see his almost unnoticeable reaction at hearing the name of Maya’s doppelganger. She figured the things are still not great between them. But instead of asking him anything, she just turned to the side on the pillow to look at him.

“Nash, just give it time, she’ll come around. You just have to trust the process.”

He listened to her talking, and then he did the same thing as her, turned to his side so he can face her, and he smiled “You are pretty wise for a popsicle.”

“Good thing that you like popsicles.” She smirked, moved the sheet aside and finally made herself to leave the bed, and disappeared into the bathroom.

Nash rolled to his back again and took a moment to think. It was killing him that the reality is almost here and that in a few hours he will have to watch her leave. He just got her for God’s sake, how is he supposed to let her go now? But then again, first and the only important thing is for her to be all right, and the best chance for that to happen is with her mother, still, that doesn’t make it any easier to say goodbye.

The only thing that was giving him enough strength is that that goodbye is more like _‘see you later’._

  


  


He wanted to leave before Cecile and Allegra come, to avoid all the questions what is he doing there so early, but she didn’t want to hear about it. So when the doorbell rang, he stood awkwardly behind her couch while she was opening the door for them.

Allegra stepped in first, and he could see her immediately rolling her eyes at the sight of him. Yeap, stiiiill mad at him. Cecile was in her usual good mood, but she did seem a bit surprised when she spotted him.

“We can handle this without your help, you know?” was the first thing Allegra said and he would lie if he said it didn’t hurt, but he decided to listen to advice Frost gave him and just give it time, she can’t be mad forever at him.

But before he or Frost could say anything, Cecile was the one to speak for him, telling Allegra how they always can use extra help, and that it’s very nice from him that he came to say goodbye to their friend.

Nash only nodded, not daring to look at Frost, thinking how he’ll either blush like some teenager or just spill the whole truth out.

 _“Yeah, we ‘said goodbye’ three times already,”_ Frost thought with a tiny smirk on her face, grateful that Cecile can’t read people’s minds anymore, but she clearly forgot that she still can feel other’s feelings.

She realized that both she and Nash were probably thinking the same thing when the older woman actually narrowed her eyes at her like she is trying to figure out something. Oh, Nash was so grateful that Allegra already disappeared into the bedroom and started packing the clothes, when Cecile looked at him the same way and then again at Frost.

“What?” Frost played stupid, her voice not betraying any of her emotions. She was so convincing that non-meta person would totally believe her, but not Cecile Horton.

“What were you two doing?” she grinned almost from ear to ear, indicating that she already knows the answer, but she still wants confirmation. Frost was still acting cool, but Nash wished to just run away from this awkward situation, where a grown woman questions them about their love life.

He risked to look at Frost, and her face was telling him that there’s no point to hide anything, after all, Cisco already saw them together, so he finally spoke for the first time since they got the company.

“If we confirm your, I assume very dirty suspicions, will you stop asking questions and grinning like that?” he asked, and Cecile thought how he really reminds of Harry in embarrassing situations. She felt a sudden small wave of sadness because of her friend, but it made her feel better that he is kinda still with them through Nash. Sometimes, she could swear that she feels him, just like she could feel Frost when Caitlin thought she lost her 2 years ago.

She snapped herself from her thoughts before she got lost in them, and focused on the happy news. God knows they needed some happy news with all the chaos that was happening to them.

“Oh don’t be so grumpy, I’m so happy for you two!” she said a little louder, and he immediately shushed her, not wanting Allegra to hear her, why, he wasn’t really sure. Thankfully she listened to him, and elbowed him in teasing manner, now her voice much lower “You know, I already thought there’s no hope for you, I’m glad you proved me wrong.”

”Enough, okay?” Nash said quickly and moved from behind the couch, like he was really trying to run away “I need coffee, you guys need coffee too, right? Okay, I’m gonna go get us all the coffee!” and with that, he literally disappeared, leaving the ladies alone for a while.

“So..?” Cecile asked the moment he closed the door.

And Frost started thinking.. this is another new thing for her, and so unexpected because the last thing she thought she will be doing today is talking with her friend about the man in her life. And the thought of describing what she felt for him seemed almost impossible.

“So?” she asked, just so she can buy herself more time, but then Allegra joined them too. Exactly when Cecile spoke again.

“So, you and Nash? How long that lasts, how it even started, how is he?” she smirked at the last part and Frost almost rolled her eyes at her, before the woman finished “I want to know everything.”

Frost still wasn’t sure from where to start, or what to say, but Allegra actually made it easier for her.

“Wait, you are with him? Why?” the way she asked that was like there really was no reason for Frost to like him, and if it wasn’t Allegra, she would be furious. But she cared about this girl, and maybe this is the chance to show how much she learned about life in these few months. Who knows, there’s a possibility that this can make the Nash/Allegra relationship a bit better too.

This time Cecile stayed quiet, she saw that her friend got this, and she let it to her.

“Because he is caring. He is fearless and rightful, he is unbelievably funny and so so sweet. Yesterday, I felt like I’m tearing into pieces because of my anxiety, but then he came with 20 ice creams and made it all go away.” she chuckled at the thought of him standing at her doorway with bags in his hands. "I was proud to call him my friend, and now, I am beyond happy that we are on the right way to become much more than that.” She could see that she is doing well, both from Allegra’s reaction and from her glance at Cecile, so she continued.

“Allegra, maybe you don’t see it, but he is a good man, and everything he did was to protect you.” The young woman was still insecure, and Frost felt somehow proud for actually succeeding in this, like a real, adult, responsible person. It looks like she finally started getting people.

“But I feel like I’m only the replacement for my doppelganger in his eyes. I don’t want to be just a replacement for anyone.”

“Maybe this is just my opinion, but something tells me it is his too – Nash maybe wanted to meet you because of Maya, but he definitely stayed because of Allegra.” And it seemed like that was exactly what she needed to hear since the look in her eyes completely changed at Frost’s words because she believed her. “Just try to give him the chance, he deserves it.”

“I know you wouldn’t lie to me.” The girl smiled a bit, but then she turned sad because she remembered that Frost is leaving soon “I’m really gonna miss you.”

“I’ll be back before you know it, and we will kick some asses again.” She promised, before pulling her into a hug and doing her best to keep her tears when she pulled away “I have some really badass jackets over there, you know? Go pick something you like.” She smirked and Allegra grinned before she quickly ran back to the bedroom.”

Cecile was watching Frost with pride in her eyes, remembering their first encounter, and comparing that to the woman she became now.

“I got my answer to every question I had about you two. You truly deserve someone like that .”

“Feel free to eat all the ice cream that’s left when you come to water Caity’s plants.” Frost laughed, and then handled her the key of her apartment too because Caitlin already talked with Cecile about that.

  


Of course, they didn’t let her do a thing, so she was just sitting on the couch while the other two were preparing everything. She almost exclaimed from happiness when the door opened and she saw him again, Cisco following him too.

“I found this one on the street, he wouldn’t stop following me.” He teased and put a bunch of Killer Frost drinks on the kitchen counter, explaining how that is the only coffee they should drink today. She approved that.

He saw Cecile coming closer, and immediately asked if they finished with awkward talks or he needs to go for another round of coffee. But he couldn’t hide the smirk when the older woman confirmed that they did finish, but they still left some specific subject for when Frost comes back, after all, girls do talk.

When he spotted Allegra, he offered her a drink, already expecting another cold comeback, but she actually accepted and thanked him with a smile, and he almost wanted to pinch himself to check if he is actually dreaming. But one look at Frost, and seeing her wink was all he needed to understand what’s happening.

So, taking the seat next to Frost, he handed her the iced coffee, and smiling brightly kissed her cheek before she leaned on him to rest head on his shoulder.

The others soon joined them around the coffee table, including Ralph and Barry too who said that they can’t save Iris and the others yet either way, but what they can is to be there for her when she needs it.

She felt really at home, surrounded by her friends, her family, and what made it the best is Nash’s hand that was still around her, keeping her close to him.

  


With Carla informing that she is coming to pick her up soon, the others said their goodbyes, wishing her luck and everything that goes with it. There was a short switch to Caitlin, but Frost was back very quickly. It was just her and Nash again. Waiting.

“Do you think your mother would have a problem with taking me too?” he said, barely holding the laughter, already knowing that is faaar from possible, but he still loved seeing a smile on her face.

“I will wait for you patiently.” He said suddenly “A week, a month, a year, however long it takes I will be here. And when you come back, even the sky won’t be the limit.”

“Thank you.” She kissed him again, slowly, lingering and pouring everything she has in it, and just when she pulled away, they heard knocking.

Nash was the one to open the door, he stood there awkwardly and the surprise was evident on Carla’s face. She probably didn’t expect someone other than Caitlin or Frost to open the door, and especially not Harrison Wells.

“Harrison Wells.” She said and he rushed to explain himself before she thinks something else.

“Yes, but not the evil, killer one, don’t worry.” He said and moved away so she can come inside, and Frost stood up. He could see that she is wildly nervous.

“Hi, Killer Frost,” Carla said, and after her answer that she is just Frost now, she smiled. He just knows that she will see how amazing person her daughter is.

Carla said how she just needs to run some tests and they are good to go, and Nash realized that was the clue for him to leave. But before that, he leads Frost to the door, and holding her hand told her to call, write, whatever she can do from there, and also that if she needs him just say the word and he will be there.

Frost thought how he is making her feel safe in the most frightening moment for her, and just with that, he did a miracle. He hugged her tightly, breathing her in before he whispered to come back to him soon and she smiled with a nod. He needed no verbal answer from her, he could feel everything.

Gathering enough strength to let go of her, Nash walked through the door, but just before he disappeared from their sight, he stopped and said one more thing over his shoulder.

“Doctor Tanhauser,” and when the older woman raised her head to look at him, he smiled “take good care of this one, okay?” and after seeing her nod, he looked one more time at Frost, and smiled the same way he did when he saw her for the first time, raising two fingers “Bye Frosty.” And with that, he was gone.

Time before both of them is challenging. Finding each other and being forced to separate for God knows how long the next day wasn’t even close to easy, but they definitely have the reason to fight it. Who knows, maybe they will be together sooner than they think, and after defeating Eva and saving their friends, everything will come into its place.

  


The end.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading :)


End file.
